


Surprises

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also listen I ain’t a writer so don’t be too harsh, Because this fandom is LACKING and I’m dying, Car Sex, Either way chapter three just added: now with added car sex, F/F, Hair Pulling, Idk which it counts as, Pretty much porn with plot, Public Sex, SMUUUUUT, Semi-Public Sex, Smutity Smut Smut, So this has pretty much become a compilation of smutty oneshots that’s loosely fit together, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle decides to surprise Eve at her house, completely unaware of what she’s about to stumble into.





	1. ‘Office... Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I’m not a writer, but I gotta put these ideas down somewhere so... Enjoy?

It had been four months since Villanelle had last seen Eve. Eleven months since the incident in Paris. She had wanted to stay away, stay hidden, out of sight from the rest of the world for a bit (or, more-so, Konstantin wanted her to lay low for a bit). But she couldn’t help it. She tracked Eve down and with that, Eve tracked her down. She came back spewing some bullshit about how sorry she was and how she wanted to get Oksana on her side to help with a new task she had been set. It had taken a while for Oksana to come around, she was still hurt. It wasn’t often the woman wore her heart on her sleeve, so to get the reaction she did wasn’t exactly welcome.

She forgave Eve. She didn’t agree to join her, but she forgave her for what happened in Paris. Since the stabbing, after she had healed, she generally made sporadic appearances about once a month to see Eve and reassure her she was still alive. She liked that. Liked being able to sneak up on her when she was on her way to work or doing her weekly shop, just to drop in and say hi. It seemed to help Eve feel a lot more comfortable around her too. It seemed like now she looked at her as a person as opposed to an assassin. She would never admit it, but Eve looked forward to it. It never usually lasted more than a few minutes or someone might pick up on it. Except last time.

Villanelle had surprised Eve at her house one day. She called it a surprise, Eve called it a home invasion. She just didn’t appreciate romantic gestures and all. Eve couldn’t really remember much of the night, she’d already had a couple of glasses of wine since Niko was out with his friends and that only increased with Villanelle around.

Something was said. She wasn’t sure what but Eve was sure it was something about Niko. Their relationship was definitely... Not ideal. But she was still fiercely protective over him. He was a good man and she knew that. A fight ended up breaking out. There were a couple of tears and harsh words thrown about the room. But after the tension had died down and a few soft apologies had been aired, it ended with a kiss. It was Eve who initiated it. Of course, she tried to blame her inebriated state, but they both knew that wasn’t completely the case. But it didn’t matter. They didn’t have a chance to get another word out before they heard a set of keys turn in the doorway and Villanelle bolted for the window. And that was the last time she saw Villanelle for four months.

She knew both their schedules. Eve should get home for about 6pm and Niko had to stay late at work for parents evening so he’d be home for about 8pm. She figured another surprise/home invasion was in order. She’d hoped to get at least an hour with Eve since she’d had to lay low for the past few months and didn’t get to see her.

So here she was. 6pm, sat on Eve’s bed, waiting to hear her coming through the door while snooping through a couple of her things. She couldn’t help herself, after all. Her ears perked up when she heard the door open and a set of footsteps step through the door... And then another set.

Shit. Before Villanelle could even register what was going on, she could hear them coming up the staircase to the bedroom. No time to get out the window. She threw open the wardrobe doors and squeezed herself inside, peeking out of the crack between the two doors to see what was going on.

Eve came in first, followed by Carolyn. Great. That was Villanelle’s plans ruined. How dare she not anticipate her return? They talked for a couple of moments before Eve went searching around her room for something Carolyn needed. Then more talking. And more talking. She felt like it was never going to end. Finally, Carolyn announced she would see herself out and a smile spread across Villanelle’s face. She waiting impatiently as she listened for the front door to click shut to signal that she’d gone. She peeped out of the crack between the doors as she heard the door close, seeing Eve collapse onto her back on the bed with a lengthy sigh.

Villanelle grinned to herself as she pulled back from the crack in the door and readying herself to surprise Eve, but then she heard it. A moan.

Her face fell as she looked back through the crack in the doors, seeing Eve still laid out on her back with her jeans unbuttoned and a hand in her jeans. Villanelle let out a quiet breathy sigh as she kept her eyes on the woman. What could she do now? Interrupt her? Stay hidden?

She just watched, biting her lip as she saw Eve sit up to pull her jeans down and peel off her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear. Her hand went back down between her legs as she laid back on the bed again, moving in small, circular motions and eliciting a moan from her lips.

She couldn’t keep watching. Eve would probably be so mad if she knew Villanelle was there just watching secretively. She opened her mouth to say something, and then she heard it,

‘Oksana...’

Her immediately reaction was thinking she’d been caught, but something was off. It didn’t sound surprised or alarmed. It was deep. Breathy.

She peeked back through the crack go see Eve still rubbing her clit, her other hand now up playing with her breast. Oh god.

Villanelle could feel her heart beginning to race, biting her lip as she just watched. It wasn’t often that she didn’t know how to handle a situation, but this was one she never really expected to find herself in.

God, she looked so good. It pained her to just stand there and watch. She paused a moment before slipping her hand into her jeans to begin rubbing at her clit, finding herself slightly taken aback by how wet she was from just watching her.

‘Oksana, please...’

She found herself having to bite back a moan. She’d fantasised about this so many times she couldn’t believe it was real. Seeing Eve in front of her, moaning out her name, it was like something out of a dream. She was brought back to reality when she saw Eve sit up in a panic and pull her hand out of her underwear, with Villanelle following suit, and soon picking up on the footsteps from downstairs.

It took a couple of moments before Niko came into the room. She saw Eve trying not to looked flushed, but she got caught a little off guard. She watched as Niko made his way over to the bed, trying to see if she could pick an opportunity to make a run for it while they were both distracted.

Villanelle didn’t think of herself as an especially jealous person, it had to be the right person for her to get jealous and Eve was definitely that person. Seeing Niko’s hands on her, seeing him kiss down her neck... She could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside her.

She looked away as he got undressed and laid down on the bed, she really didn’t need that in her head. Eve moved to stand by the foot of the bed, beginning to take her underwear off when she paused and stared at the wardrobe. Shit. She must have seen Villanelle move through the crack of the doors.

She peered back through the small opening to meet Eve’s eye. Her best bet to avoid worsening the situation was hoping that Eve recognised it was her and didn’t completely freak out.

‘...You alright?’ A voice came from behind Eve after she’d spent a couple of moments looking at the wardrobe.

‘Uh, yeah! Sorry, I got distracted.’ She told Niko, going over to his discarded clothes. ‘Do you wanna try something different tonight?’

She didn’t even wait for him to answer before she was moving over to his chest of draws, pulling out one of his ties and moving over to the bed.

Villanelle watched Eve as she tied the tie around Niko’s eyes like a blindfold, peering out of the closet when she knew he couldn’t see.

Eve came over a second later, pressing them together in a kiss without a hesitation. ‘Go to my office.’ She whispered, turning away at Niko’s impatient grumbles.

Villanelle moved slowly as not to make any noise that would give away that she was there. She made it to the door but turned back when she heard a moan. She saw Eve, straddling Niko in a reverse cowgirl position, eyes locked on Villanelle.

She felt like her heart was in her throat watching Eve. She didn’t make her way out, she knew Eve would have signalled for her to go if she wanted her to, but she looked like she was enjoying it as much as Villanelle was.

She stepped closer to the bed as she watched Eve rock her hips, eliciting another moan as her eyes stayed fixed on Villanelle. The next thing she knew, her hand was back in her jeans as she started working at her clit with Eve watching her hand.

Villanelle caught her off guard as she pressed her lips back to Eve’s in a kiss, bringing a hand up to play with Eve’s breast like she’d seen her do earlier, causing Eve to moan again as she continued to rock her hips.

Villanelle tried to ignore the moan she heard coming from Niko and his pathetic attempt at dirty talk. God, there was no wonder Eve was so frustrated. She’d often spent nights thinking about what she’d do to Eve if she got half the chance to show her how good sex can be when you’re with someone attentive. Eve hadn’t had to say a word, but she’d already figured out what she likes in bed. She wants rough. She wants the adrenaline and fear. Sometimes, she wants soft and slow. Other times, Villanelle can just tell she’s desperate for someone to get a little rough and rugged with her.

Villanelle brought her hand up from Eve’s breast, running it up her chest and neck until she could lace her fingers into Eve’s curls and tug at them, causing Eve to cry out loudly as Villanelle had to bite back a moan.

Villanelle saw the desperate look on Eve’s face as she heard a strangled moan come from behind Eve as Niko’s hands came up to still her hips. Eve was so close she looked like she could have finished herself off just by squeezing her legs together in the right way. She leaned over to whisper in Villanelle’s ear.

‘Office... Please.’


	2. “Eve? Can we talk?”

Villanelle listened intently to the movements and muffled voices from upstairs as she sat in Eve’s office and waited. She was sat in Eve’s chair, having gotten undressed down to her underwear when she got downstairs in anticipation. She couldn’t hear what was said, but she hear a little talking. Then a slightly raised voice, which she identified to be Eve’s, before footsteps and the bedroom door slamming closed. She kept her eyes trained on the door, only having to wait a couple of moments before Eve came in, dressed in a deep red, silk robe. Villanelle just sat for a moment, taking in the sight before her. Something she’d wished for so many nights previously.

‘I told him I was gonna sleep in my office. Made up some excuse about him finishing too quickly.’ Eve explained, locking the door behind her and making sure to keep her voice low just in case Niko heard.

‘I mean, he does.’ Villanelle pointed out, smirking a little as Eve shrugged.

‘I know, but I’m pretty used to it so he seemed a little surprised that I was taking an issue with it this time.’ Eve replied, leaning against the door and looking over Villanelle as she sat in her armchair.

‘Well, there’s only so much a woman can take.’ Villanelle mumbled, leaning back on the chair. ‘You look amazing.’ She said, her voice low and cool.

‘I look a mess.’ Eve hummed, rolling her eyes a little. ‘But by the looks of it, you like to make things messy. That could have gone really south if Niko had found you. Or if I didn’t realise it was you. What were you thinking?’

Villanelle shrugged. ‘I wanted to surprise you.’ She said as she reached out and took Eve’s hand, pulling her over to the chair. ‘I just expected a nice chat and maybe a glass of wine. Wasn’t expecting you to be feeling yourself so much as soon as you were alone.’ She explained with a small giggle, pulling Eve over further until she was in the chair with Villanelle, straddling her hips. ‘Stressful day?’ She asked, placing her hands on Eve’s hips.

‘When is it not?’ Eve murmured, feeling her stomach begin to bubble with anticipation and nerves.

‘Well,’ Villanelle hummed, running a hand up and down Eve’s thigh as she paused. ‘That’s what I’m here for.’ She said with a grin, gently tracing her hand across to Eve’s stomach before trailing it down between her legs.

The pair gasped slightly in unison, Eve’s head falling back slightly and her eyes fluttering shut as Villanelle’s fingertips ran over her clit. Villanelle, on the other hand, was surprised by how wet and ready the woman was for her. And it was all her. Her eyes had been trained on her the entire time. She had been thinking about her when she was touching herself. She did this to her. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to Villanelle, it was no different from any other girl she’d fucked before. But something about it with Eve was different. More intimate. More personal.

‘Oh god...’ Eve moaned, her voice low and gruff. She looked back down to Villanelle’s hand as she began to rock her hips against her fingers. Eve reached up and untied her robe, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor.

‘Tell me what you need baby.’ Villanelle sighed before taking one of Eve’s nipples into her mouth and beginning to suck and tease at it. She knew she could probably get through this the same way she did with all her other flings. Take some notice of their body language, react to their reactions. But she didn’t want to just ‘get through it’ like she did with her one night stands. She wanted to hear it from Eve. She wanted to see her vulnerable and see her give Villanelle that trust. She wanted Eve to be more confident in asking for what she wanted during sex. She wanted it done just right.

‘Faster.’ Eve mumbled shyly after a moment, biting down on her lip and moaning loudly as she felt Villanelle’s hand speed up before she began teasing at her other nipple. Eve brought her hands up into Villanelle’s hair, combing her fingers through.

‘L-Like that, oh god.’ Eve sighed, slightly tugging at Villanelle’s hair as the woman found a good rhythm.

‘Say my name, Eve.’ Villanelle muttered as she brought her spare arm up to wrap around the woman’s waist to keep her still. She was close, she could tell.

‘O-Oh god, Oksana please...’ Eve moaned loudly as Villanelle sped up just slightly to finish her off. She kept her hand tightly twisted in Villanelle’s hair as she felt herself beginning to tip over the edge, letting out another loud moan as her body tensed up, her hands pulled at Villanelle’s hair harder and she felt her orgasm wash over her. She let out another, softer moan after a moment as her muscles began to relax, feeling herself slump down, wrap her arms around Villanelle’s neck and bury her head in the woman’s shoulder as she slowed down her hand to finish off Eve’s orgasm.

She pulled her hand back from between the woman’s legs as her body softened up, taking a moment to just hold Eve. She knew she’d be a cuddler after sex.

Eve pulled back after gaining some of her composure back, leaning straight in to kiss Villanelle and lacing her fingers back through her hair. ‘Did I hurt you?’ Eve asked, remembering she pulled at her hair pretty hard.

Villanelle shook her head, smiling gently. ‘I’ve had much, much worse. You don’t have to worry about hurting me.’ She told Eve, bringing a hand up to push back a couple of curls that had fallen into her eyes. ‘Do you think he heard?’ She asked, earning a shrug from Eve.

‘Probably, but I told him I was gonna finish myself off. He just doesn’t know I had help.’ Eve muttered, bringing her hands down and sliding her fingers under the band of Villanelle’s trousers. ‘So, is it your turn?’ Eve said, slightly nervous since she had almost no idea of what she was doing.

Villanelle smiled, pressing a kiss to Eve’s lips as she heard rustling coming from upstairs. ‘Next time, baby.’ She told her, sliding out from under Eve and leaving her in the chair to grab her clothes as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Eve glanced over to the door as she heard a knock, looking back a moment later to see the room empty and as it had been before except for the window, now slightly ajar.

‘Eve? Can we talk?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This was just gonna be a two parter but guess it’s not now!
> 
> Also pls leave comments and the like it makes me vvv happy
> 
> Also if you want, you can follow me on Twitter @vxllanelle1 for some top quality Killing Eve content


	3. “Go wait for me. I shouldn’t be long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been thirsty for Villaneve car sex and I needed to do another part to this so... Might as well kill two birds with one stone
> 
> If you have any prompts/situations etc you want writing about you’re welcome to send me ideas to my twitter or curiouscat (both just vxllanelle1 like my username)
> 
> Also PLEASE take two seconds to leave a comment they really make my wholeass day and I hope you enjoy! ✨

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks, but the memory of the night with Oksana was still fresh in Eve’s mind. Partially due to the fact that, for about a week straight, it was all she could think about. She obsessed over it. Every movement, every action, every detail, every ‘what if?’

She felt a little guilty. She did pretty much cheat on Niko after all. But, she seemed to get over it a lot quicker than she expected. To be honest, she didn’t really have time to think about him. Her mind was constantly set on Oksana. What she was doing. Who she was with. What she was wearing. She felt like a lovesick teenager, although she wasn’t exactly sure if she could call it love or anything close to that. She didn’t know what it was.

She tried to focus her mind on something else. Anything. She threw herself back into her work, now focused around other female assassins, in order to try to distract from the memory of what happened and the slight feeling of loneliness she felt now that Villanelle was gone.

She’d been tasked to check out a crime scene and do witness interviews in a town a few of miles away. Pretty rural, so she’d ended up hiring a car and driving to the crime scene. Didn’t seem to be much evidence of the killer being a woman. But she’d keep her mind open.

She was meant to meet with one of the relatives of the victim. Up until now, he’d been completely unreliable with the detectives and police. Constantly drunk, not turning up to interviews, not following police protocol which was there for his own safety. So, Eve wasn’t expecting much. She was supposed to get a call from him ‘around 7-ish’ with details of where to meet him, figuring she’d park up somewhere quiet and wait in the car and find something to do since her hotel was too far away to go back to, even if he was going to be dreadfully late. She had enough to keep her entertained. A little more than she expected.

She’s only been waiting about half an hour in the car park of some nearby nature reserve. Pretty quite, but it was still half an hour longer than she expected. She’d been busy on her phone, flicking through Elena’s latest holiday photos she’d posted on Facebook. She was too immersed in how jealous she was of all the fun Elena was having to hear the back door of the car opening and someone get in. She didn’t even clock what had happened until she heard the loud slam of the car door behind her, causing her to jump and scream as she scrambled round to see who it was. Who else would it be?

“So, where’re we going?” Villanelle asked, sat there with that shit-eating grin Eve knew far too well.

“Oh my god,” Eve sighed, leaning forward to bury her head in her hands as she took a moment to steady her breathing and get over the shock. “You can’t do that! You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack you asshole.”

“Wow, I missed you too Evie.” Villanelle replied, causing Eve to roll her eyes and turn away so she could hide the fact her face was flushed.

“What’re you even doing here?” Eve asked as she turned back to look at Villanelle when the redness in her cheeks had subsided a little. She was well aware of the fact Villanelle probably had no real reason to be in the middle of nowhere.

“Had a target nearby, heard you happened to be in the area.” Villanelle said with a shrug, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms as she drank in the sight in front of her. It had only been three weeks, but it had felt like three years to Villanelle. Eve had no idea how much she’d had to restrain herself when it came to seeing her again.

“Oh, so you just so happened to need to be here? Out of the entirety of the world?” Eve asked, the tone of her voice making it very clear that she didn’t believe a word she said. Eve turned away from Villanelle to look out the window and paused a second before turning back to look at her, a panicked look now on her face. “You’re not responsible for this case I’m on, are you?” She asked, her voice serious.

“No, no! I’m not your girl I’m afraid.” Villanelle replied, leaning forward to brush a curl from Eve’s eyes. “But, since we both happened to be in the area, I figured you could use some company.”

“You know I don’t believe a word you say about the fact you ‘just so happened to be around’, right?” Eve told the woman, receiving a nod back from the other woman. “I’m well aware. I can leave, if yo-“

“No!” Eve cut her off, face flushing again at how eager she seemed. She couldn’t lie, she was eager to see Villanelle again. But she didn’t want her smug self knowing that. “No, sorry. It’s nice of you to come by and see me. Thank you.” She murmured, flashing a small smile to Villanelle.

“It’s alright. I mean, I’m sure you know it’s as much for me as it is for you.” Villanelle told her, moving up in the seat. “Are you gonna come join me back here?”

Eve couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she turned away and got out of the car, making her way round to get in the back and sit down next to Villanelle. “How’re you feeling?” Villanelle asked.

“Uhh... I don’t quite know. I feel like I’m losing my mind a little bit and it’s all your fault.” She replied, shooting her a glare jokingly.

“Because of what happened last time?” Villanelle asked, watching as Eve nodded hesitantly. “You’ve not been able to stop thinking about it, have you?” She muttered, earning a slightly concerned look from Eve. Did she really want to admit to this?

“Have you been able to stop thinking about it?” Eve asked. Villanelle didn’t say anything. Simply shook her head.

“I mean, you’ve, uh, definitely taken up a bit of my time.” Eve admitted. “I just... It’s not the same. Nothing’s the same anymore. Anything I do, you always come to mind. Even more so than before.” She said, knowing she was rambling but not knowing how to stop herself. “I could get on with life. I could see parts of a case at work and not wonder how you would have done it differently, I could go out and not constantly be looking around for you, I could go to bed with Niko and not wish it was you but now I can’t.”

Villanelle was slightly taken aback by the confessions coming from Eve. She knew the woman had it bad, but she didn’t realise it had gotten to this point. “I... I’m sorry?” Villanelle said, unsure. She didn’t apologise for much, but she felt like she needed to apologise.

“No, no it’s not your fault.” Eve mumbled, shaking her head and leaning forward again to bury her head in her hands, letting out a small groan.

Villanelle brought her arm up to wrap around the woman’s shoulders and pulled her in closer to her side. “Do you want me to leave? I can just... Go. Disappear. You can forget me and get on with life as it was before.” She offered, as much as it pained her to do so. She didn’t want to, it wasn’t fair. She’d be sad and Eve’s life would go back to being boring and unfulfilled. But she hated seeing Eve so torn.

“I can’t, though. Because I know what life is like with you around, I can’t go back to how it was before.” Eve admitted, well aware that she was sharing far too many details than she would usually be comfortable with, especially with someone like Villanelle. But it felt like it had been so long since she’d seen Villanelle, one of the things that kept coming to her mind was what she didn’t say, what she would have done, what she needed to tell her. She didn’t know how long it would be until they met again, so she didn’t want to leave anything unsaid.

Villanelle had to admit she was a little taken aback by Eve’s confessions. Considering she was in a world that was so secretive, where you’re given a person with little to no context and told what to do to them and to do it under the radar, she wasn’t used to this level of honesty and openness. And she wasn’t used to reciprocating it either. She hoped Eve understood that. She didn’t want her to take it as meaning Villanelle was disinterested in her.

She didn’t know what came over her. Maybe it was the cluelessness of how to go forward with the conversation, maybe it was the desperate feeling she had to make Eve feel better, maybe it was the weeks they’d spent apart and all the feelings that had built up over that time. But Villanelle moved in to press her lips to Eve’s. Soft, gentle, nothing like the previous times which were driven by infatuation and lust. Villanelle brought a hand up to cup Eve’s cheek as she felt the other woman let go of her hesitation and insecurities and fully melt into the kiss. They were only small, soft pecks but they were enough. It was just what they needed.

Eve pulled back first, eyes darting up to meet Villanelle’s as she let out a shaky breath. “I missed that. I missed you.” Eve told her, her voice small and a little unsteady. It was a lot to take in, after all.

“I missed you too.” Villanelle admitted, knowing it was probably the only thing she was going to admit to Eve. She watched as Eve moved over to Villanelle, ending up straddling the woman’s lap and wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s neck before she pressed their lips back together in a kiss. This time, a little less sweet and a little more feverish. Their lips came together a little more messily and Villanelle felt Eve slip her tongue into her mouth. She could feel her own breath picking up as she leaned up slightly to trap Eve’s lower lip between her teeth, letting go of it after a moment.

“I owe you something.” Eve whispered into her ear, pulling back to look at Villanelle’s reaction. She didn’t react much. She didn’t usually. Eve figured she had to have a good poker face as an assassin. But she could definitely tell a hint of a reaction there.

“You don’t have to.” Villanelle replies after a brief pause, knowing the woman was nervous and didn’t have much experience with stuff like this.

“I need to.” Eve breathed and that caught Villanelle. She expected the usual ‘I want to’, but seeing and hearing the desperation in Eve’s voice and knowing that she needed this as much as she did sent such a bold of arousal through her it caught her off guard.

Villanelle nodded and took Eve’s hands and placed them by the waistband of her jeans. “Just do what you want, Eve. If you’re not sure, you can ask.” She reassured, not wanting Eve to overthink it or panic because she didn’t know what she was doing. Though, knowing Eve, she’d probably ‘researched’ what to do, to some degree.

Eve nodded, wasting no time getting off the seat and kneeling on the floor of the car in front of Villanelle, now glad she’d picked the car with more leg room. She slotted herself down between Villanelle’s legs and wasted no time unzipping Villanelle’s jeans and pulling them down and off her legs along with her shoes, leaving Villanelle sat there in her shirt and underwear. She leaned forward to press a couple of kisses to the inside of Villanelle’s thighs, eyes up watching for her reaction as she nipped at the skin. Villanelle let out a soft gasp and looked down to see Eve smirking a little. “That’s for spying on me while I was getting myself off.” She told the woman.

Villanelle rolled her eyes and helped Eve as she tried to pull her panties off. “Don’t act like she didn’t love it, Evie.” She smirked, sitting for a couple of seconds as Eve took in the sight.

Eve’s eyes darted up to look at Villanelle, receiving a nod to tell her she was okay to keep going. She pressed a couple more kisses to Villanelle’s thighs, moving forward and starting to explore Villanelle’s pussy. She found her clit and began moving her tongue back and forth to elicit a small moan from Villanelle. “Just a little harder baby.” Villanelle sighed, letting her head fall back with a moan as Eve found a good rhythm. She couldn’t help but let a hand come down and lace through Eve’s curls, letting her eyes slipped shut for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of Eve’s tongue working at her clit, feeling the pressure between her legs beginning to build. Her head came back up when she felt Eve pull away, watching as she brought her hand up to run through Villanelle’s folds in order to get her fingers wet.

“Is this alright?” Eve asked, bringing her fingertips down to the entrance as Villanelle nodded. “Please baby.” She breathed heavily. Eve skilled one finger in and worked it around a bit before adding another, beginning to pump them in and out and bringing her mouth back to Villanelle’s clit when she was able to keep her hand consistent.

“C-Curl your fingers up a bit more.” Villanelle told Eve, biting her lower lip as she tried to keep her hips still to make it easier for Eve. She let out a low groan as the pleasure increased, but not quite enough. “Just a little more Eve.” She murmured. She gave it another couple of moments of watching Eve before she let out a loud moan when she managed to hit that sweet spot, her back arching away from the seat and her head tilting backwards as Eve managed to hit it a couple more times. “Fuck! Oh my god, Eve.” She whined, feeling herself getting close. “You’re gonna make me cum, oh god keep going.” She begged, her hand in Eve’s hair tugging away at the curls while she tried to keep herself together somewhat.

Villanelle brought her head back down and let out another low, guttural moan as Eve kept hitting her G spot. “Look at me.” Villanelle said as she brought her eyes down to meet Eve’s, her mouth falling open as another moan escaped. It was only another minute before she arched her back away from the seat and let out a strangled moan followed by a string of Russian curse words as Eve brought her through her orgasm, gradually beginning to slow down as Villanelle became a little more sensitive.

Villanelle let her muscles unwind and collapsed back into the seat a moment later, trying to catch her breath as she stilled Eve’s hand.

Eve gently pulled her hand away and lent back up away from Villanelle’s legs. She waiting until she caught Villanelle’s eye before she brought her fingers up to her mouth to clean off Villanelle’s wetness. “God, you taste so good,” Eve murmured, moving back up to sit on the car seat. “And you look so hot when you orgasm.”

Villanelle smiled at that and reached down to slip her underwear and jeans back on. “Yeah? Well you’re really good at that.” She told Eve, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Are you sure? You didn’t, like... Fake it or anything?” Eve asked, clearly a little self conscious that she wasn’t up to par with all the other affairs Villanelle had had in her past.

“No, no! Absolutely not.” Villanelle reassured her as she shook her head, zipping her fly back up before pressing a proper kiss to Eve’s lips. “You did better than most other people would on their first time.”

Eve blushed a little at that, though she couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of herself.

“Did you watch porn to figure out what to do?” Villanelle asked, causing Eve’s face to burn bright red by this point.

Eve paused, looking away. “...Yeah.” She admitted, feeling the embarrassment burning up her body.

“That’s adorable. You’re ado-“ Villanelle was cut off by Eve’s phone buzzing in the front seat. Eve reached forward and grabbed it, seeing the number she’d been waiting for. “Do you know which hotel I’m in?” Eve asked as she answered the phone while Villanelle nodded in response. Of course she did. Just so happened to be in the area my ass.

Eve chatted away on the phone for a minute while she grabbed her handbag, pulling out a hotel room key and handing it to Villanelle.

“Go wait for me, I shouldn’t be long.”


End file.
